FFX: the chronicles of jason
by Jasondude8
Summary: An average kid takes an adventure into the world of FFX. what will happen in his adventure?
1. Chapter 1

FFX: The Chronicles of Jason

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of the references I may use.

By the way, this is also my first fanfic, so please review. comments, advice, anythings appreciated.

Now lets get on with it!

________________________________________________________________

I didn't ever think my life would have any exitement, it was always the same routine every day. Wake up, eat, go to school, eat, go home, eat, work, eat, sleep. Always the same routine. Until the one day, my life changed.

It all started when one sunday night, I began to play my favorite game, Final Fantasy x. I always enjoyed playing with only Tidus, having maxed out his skills in everything. Me and my friends said he was unstoppable and it was true. So as i sat down to play, it

started up okay. but all of a sudden, it went back to the selection screen between the memory card, and the disk. "No." i said. whenever my ps2 does this, it means the disk is too scratched to read. "NO!!! Dang it!" I screamed. I tried clicking on the disk again a few

times, when all of a sudden, all the power in my house went out and came back on almost immediatley. All of a sudden, i also started to feel very tired. i looked at the clock, it was only 9:30. "Weird" i thought.

I laid down in bed, still weirded out by the fact i'm tired so early. "Whatever. ill feel better in the morning." I thought. (Authors note: Bear with me, its almost there, but not quite.) The next morning, i woke up, and got ready for school. Skipping through all the

boring stuff, after school, on my way home, everything just sort of, slowed down, then stopped. it also was beginning to get a little hard to walk, like my feet were sticking to the ground. Looking down, what I saw was so confusing that I had no clue what to do. A

dark shadow surrounded me and i seemed to be slowly sinking into it, but then all of a sudden, i just fell. as in like there was no ground beneath me. I managed to find a couple seconds of hold on a small weed growig out of the ground, but lost my grip and fell the

rest of the way. after that, darkness.

________________________________________________________________

Remember to review, Ill be continuing this possibly today. i usually do several things a day if its online, so it should be very soon that i update.

See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay heres chapter 2, remember to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy x or any references to it or its characters i may make.

________________________________________________________________

As i woke up, i kept my eyes closed, thinking i was in my bed still, but of course, I opened them to see what time it was. When i opened my eyes though, I saw not my room, but a strange street i did not recognize. Sitting up, I was confused. "Where?" I asked

myself, looking around. What i saw astonished me as i realized i was sitting in a place that was so familiar, yet it couldn't be possible. I pinched myself and confirmed i was not dreaming. I recognized this place as Zanarkand, before it was destroyed by sin. "How?" i

thought to myself, before seeing HIM running down the street towards the stadium. "Who is that?" I said to no one in particular. "is that tidus? yes it is." He disappeared out of sight before i realized what was about to happen. "Oh crap!" i thought to myself, trying

to find a place to take cover. just as i was doing this, once again, time seemed to slow. "Do not worry." said a voice. "we are here to help you." looking around, i found myself looking at one of the faiths. "I can sense your confusion." The faith stated. "Ask away." "If

this is where i think it is," i started, "I'm in Zanarkand. Right?" "Correct." said the faith. "Why?" I asked. "why am I here?" The faith replied, "You are here because we sensed that you needed a change in your life, and because we sense the strength coming from

you, so we decided you would be a great help to Yuna and her group. So we brought you here." The faith said. I pondered on this a minute. "Find cover." the faith said, "In that dumpster there. that is the safest place. Oh and here." The faith said, handing me a

large bag of gil, 10 potions, 10 hi potions, a few phoenix downs, and 5 mega potions, before time began moving forward again. Taking the faiths advice, i took cover in the dumpster before all hell broke loose. the noise was deafening, and i found myself airborne in

the dumpster, before landing with several jolts that rattled my bones out of their sockets. Climbing dazedley out of the dumpster, i said to myself, "Safest place, yeah right." Stumbling around, I saw Tidus laying on the ground. "Yo" I said walking over to him. "Wake

up dude." He groaned and got up. "You okay dude?" I asked. "yeah, i'm alright." Tidus replied. "You?" "Now's not the time." I replied, "lets just get out of here." Tidus agreed. We began running down the path, before Tidus saw Auron. "Auron!" He called, running

over. "What are you doing here?" Tidus said. "I was waiting for you." Auron replied, before spotting me. "Ah. You. They told me you would come." He stated, before walking off. "Tidus followed after him, and I followed after Tidus. "Hey!" Tidus called after Auron. As

he caught up, he said, "Hey, not this way!" "Look." was all Auron said. I caught up finally, just in time to see a ton of sinscales fall from the sky. Tidus attemted to fight them hand to hand, or whatever, but failed and fell over. "Here." Auron said, holding out a

longsword. Tidus just looked puzzled. "A gift, from Jecht." Auron stated. "My old man?!?!?" tidus exclaimed, before swinging wildly trying to hit a sinscale. Falling over once again, he got back up before taking his familiar battle stance, While Auron took his, and i took

mine, knowing I would definitley be having a hard time until I got a weapon. Tidus and Auron slashed through 2 sinscales, while i charged up to the third and kicked it hard. The kick knocked it over, and gave tidus enough time to slash it before it got back up.

Running forward, I got my first view at the Sinspawn Ammes before the fight began. Before any of us could do anything, Ammes cast demi, the only move it knew. Demi feels very weird when it is cast on you, as i found out, feeling like all of your body got doubled in

size and then compressed to about half your normal size then you pop back to normal size, while also leaving you feeling like your eardrums just went out on you, like when someone claps their hands over your ears, temporary deafness. So it is no surprise that all of

us cried out in pain, except for Auron, who merely grunted. Auron hen unleashed his overdrive, Dragon fang, and believe me, it was a lot cooler when you actually see it. the ground under all the enemies simply exploded, killing all the sinscales and leaving just the

spawn. It cast demi again, bringing in a new wave of pain. I saw tidus beginning to reach for a potion, but stopped him, as demi cannot kill you. Auron ran forward and slashed the sinspawn, cutting off several tentacles, while tidus did the same, cutting off fewer. I

merely stood back letting them do the work, until it was dead. i then used a mega potion, healing all of us up, before we began on our way again. "We're expected." said auron, and i remembered what happened, and knew we were in trouble. "Quick!" I said. "Hit

that tanker with everything you've got!" Tidus looked at me like i was crazy, but Auron saw what I meant, and began slashing at it, alongside of Tidus, leaving me to try and hold the sinscales off. Without a weapon, i stood no chance, but as the sincales began to

advance, the tanker fell and exploded, killing all the sinscales. As the bridge began collapsing, We all ran for it. Auron got to saftey first, but Tidus and I were slower. Tidus made one last desperate leap, barely grabbing the edge, while I managed to grab tidus's foot

and hang on. As the bridge started lifting, Auron said the few words i knew he would. "this is it." he said to tidus, picking him up and giving me the height to grab the edge. "This is your story." Auron said, before disappearing into sin. Tidus followed shortly after, and

I followed almost simultaniously, before I blacked out.

________________________________________________________________

Theres chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, please review. I'll update as soon as i can. adios!


	3. Chapter 3

To celebrate my first review, i have created Chapter 3!!!

And once again,

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, but i really wish i did.

________________________________________________________________

I woke up with an aching head, feeing as if I had just gotten hit by a thousand demis. focusing, I looked around, knowing i was by the baaj temple, but I was not with Tidus. As I looked around, I saw him still knocked out on a rock in the water before he woke up.

"Anybody there?" he yelled. I yelled back to him, "Yeah, im here." But he didn't hear me. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and despite the distance, caused me to cover my ears. "SHUT UP!!!" I yelled to him, which startled him

quite a bit. "You!?!?" he asked surprised. "Yes me." I replied. "Who else would I be? Come on, lets go tho that building. maybe there's some people in there." I pointed out "Good point" Tidus responded. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asked. "I'll tell you

later." I responded Tidus began swimming immediately towards the building, but i explored a bit and found a couple x-potions in a chest. As I came onto another land, nothing was there But a small blue sphere, which I had forgotten the name of. I examined it, and

found a button. Pressing it, I looked into it, and saw a bunch of letters flipping around, before it went dead, but oddly I felt a bit smarter. "Weird." I said to myself as I continued up the way. As Tidus and I walked up the path to the weak bridges, We both saw

something move very quickly in the water, and turned, but due to our turning, the bridge collapsed. "Oh Sh-" I was cut off as water poured into my mouth, forcing me to hold my breath while I swam to the surface. Gasping for breath, i saw three yellow things

coming at us quick. recognizing them as sahagins, i quickly took up a defensive stance. Tidus did so as well, except he had a sword, which he drew with some difficulty. "Lucky." I thought to myself as i wrapped my legs around one of the fiends neck, before Tidus

chopped it in half. I saw the other two fiends coming up quick, but managed to kick them away before I got hit. Tidus sushified another one, before we heard a low pitched sound. very low. Freaking out, I remembered what happened after this and began looking for

the way out. At this point, Geosgaeno came out and ate the other fiend before turning it's attention on

Tidus and I. "come on!" I mouthed to Tidus, having found the exit. We began swimming as if our lives depended on it towards the exit, which they did. even though we were swimming as fast as we could, Geosgaeno was faster. By the time we reached the exit, I

looked back one more time, and saw our legs up to our chests inside it's mouth, before it ran into the wall and we got flung far into the building by it exhaling. We flipped around for what seemed forever, but which was really a few seconds before we both hit the wall

hard.

_______________________________________________________________

Remember to review, chapter 4 will come out shortly


	4. Chapter 4

Ready? OK!

last time cuz its getting on my nerves.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, but i really wish i did.

________________________________________________________

"Ow." I stated, now having a sore back from hitting the wall. Looking over to Tidus, he seemed to be having the same problems as well. After theinitial shock of hitting the wall faded, the first thing I noticed was that itwas EXTREMELY cold. we walked along the

broken down path into a big central area. "Cold." Tidus whispered. "Need... Fire..." "Thanks for pointing it out captain obvious" I thought. "Tidus, i'll look for something to burn, and you look for something to start the fire with." I said. He agreed. going up the stairs,

I went right to where the withered flowers were, grabbed them, and continued to the second story. opening the chest there for a high potion, i wen back down to the chest at the bottom for an ether. going back to the central area, I put the flowers onto the wood

that was already there, and Tidus used the flint to start the fire. When it lit, the first thing i noticed was that it immedatley got warmer. The shadows it cast were pretty creepy, but I could deal with that. At least it was warm now. After we sat around the fire a bit,

Tidus finally sighed, and laying down said very loud, "I need food!" at this point, my stomach growled as well. "Nice going Tidus, now i'm even more hungry." I thought, but I laid down as well to conserve energy. Tidus ended up falling asleep, but I remained awake,

trying to remember what was going to happen next, but I had forgotten. The fire started to go out, and Tidus woke up. "Hey! Wait! Don't go out on me!" He yelled to the fire. "Just hold on. I'll get more wood." He said. At this time, Klikk decided to show himself. He

jumped onto the fire, putting it out, and Tidus drew his sword. As I still had no weapon, I elected to throw rocks, knowing that I would not be able to do any damage any other way. I picked up a good sized rock and threw it, hitting Klikk on the head, causing it to be

stunned for a moment. Tidus took the opportunity to deliver a hefty blow to Klikk. Just then, a heavy stone door just exploded, and some people walked in with guns. One of them, walked forward and pulled out a small object. She pulled something on it, and threw

it at Klikk. It exploded, doing heavy damage. "You're on our side? Cool!" Tidus said. I threw another rock at Klikk while the mystery girl threw another grenade. Klikk fell over, and Tidus delivered one final slash that took it out. Tidus began to say something, and I

was about to thank them, but strong arms grabbed us both from behind. The man holding Tidus pulled out a knife and put it to his throat, and then I remembered. "Oh great, the conversation between them that I can't understand." I thought. "Fiends!!! In human

guise!!!" Is what I heard. "What?!?" I thought "I can understand them???" "Kill Them?" the manwith the knife said. "Wait!" said the girl, who I had forgotten the name of. "What if they are human?" She said. The man with the knife flipped itaround and pointed it

at the girl. "They are the same in death." He said. I shivered. the cold of the place was getting to me again. "Hold still." the man holding me said. "I forbid it! They come with us!" the girl said. she walked over to Tidus. "Sorry." She said, before kneeing him in the

stomach, knocking him out. Something hit me in the back of the head, and knocked me out as well. The world faded out.

________________________________________________________

Woo hoo! Good chapter no? as a side note, the al bed in the game actually say,

Guy with knife says. "A fiend! In human guise! Kill it?"

Rikku says "Wait! What if it is human?"

Guy with knife says, "They are the same in death!"

Rikku says,"I forbid it! it comes with us!" pause "Sorry."

Courtesy of my game having all al bed primers. the sphere from last chapter was an al bed compilation sphere, which lets you learn all primers collected from every game on that memory card.

Well, you should know what i'm going to say by now, so just do it!

Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long-ish wait, i've been busy doing other things and trying to keep my grades up. But i'm back now, so enjoy the fic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up slowly, with intense pain in the back of my head. after several fade ins and outs, I finally was able to tell where I was. Of course, it was the salvage ship. I decided to lay still and not give any signs of conciousness, let Tidus take the hit before I "woke up." I

didn't have to wait long either, the moment tidus started stirring, he sat up suddenly.

"Sit prisoner!" said one of the al bhed said, hitting tidus with the butt of his gun. Tidus fell back over with a big thump.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus said.

"Silence!" The al bhed said,

pointing the gun at tidus.

"Woah, ok." Tidus said, sitting still and shutting up for once. I decided to get up at this time, however, the al bhed pointed the gun at me.

"Hey come on, Take it easy!" I said. After saying this however, There was an unexpected response from the al bhed.

"You speak our language?" He asked me, surprised.

"Umm. I guess so." I said. Tidus was looking at me strangely. Thinking quickly, which I have been known to do before, I decided to help poor Tidus out of his uncomfortable situation, back to a crane with a gun pointed at him.

"Hey, go easy on him. He's not a fiend you know." The al bhed pointing the gun at him nodded and lowered the gun a little bit, allowing him to stand up. At this point, the mystery girl, along with some other man which I recognized as Cid, cameout from inside the

ship.

"Cid," Began one of the al bhed.

"Not now." Cid said, cutting him off.

"But," The al bhed began again.

"Not now." Cid repeated. He walked over to me and Tidus, and began making some motions like charades.

"Right, whatever." Tidus said.

"Do you not speak?" Said Cid.

"He doesn't understand you." I said.

Cid looked at me, and then called out, "John! Did you know this man was able to speak our language?"

The man named john, who had been trying to tell Cid about me earlier, said "Yes Cid, that's what I wanted to tell you..." Before Cid cut him off again.

Addressing me he said, "What is your name?"

"Jason." Came my reply.

"Is he a fiend?" Cid said, pointing at Tidus.

"No. He is not." I said. "He doesn't speak al bhed."

"Ah." said Cid. "Rikku! Explain to him."

"Yes." The girl, Rikku said. I made a mental reminder of her name so I would not forget it again. Then switching to english, said, "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

"Tidus looked surprised, But not as surprised as when I was speaking al bhed. therefore, he did not say anything.

"You." Cid said, motioning to me. "Come here."

"What is it?" I asked Cid.

"How long can you hold your breath?" He asked.

"Um, about one minute." I replied

"Well then here. Take this." He said, and handed me some sort of device. "It will let you breathe for two hours before it has to refill." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"It will refill automatically as long as you are not underwater. Also, you seem to be unarmed. What kind of weapon are you proficient with?" He asked me.

"What have you got?" I asked.

Cid pulled out several different types of weapons from the cargo hold, a longsword, a gun, a combat knife, which immediately caught my attention. "I'll take that knife please." I said.

"Really? That's it? You don't want something else?" Cid asked, surprised.

"Nope." I said. "Just the knife." While i wasn't particularly skilled in any of these weapons, the knife had some tricks that one could do that would let them face down any range of fighter. A beginner could beat a master swordsman with a knife, if he knew these

tricks, or even defeat someone with a gun. Besides that, it was good for quick, quiet kills, in situations where a sword would be too hard to get an accurate stab to a vital point. Basically, the knife was a versitile weapon, and it was easy to disregard one as less

dangerous, allowing the knifer to get close to the enemy without them really realizing, until, too late, when the knife was in a vital point.

"Okay then." Cid said, handing it over.

I stuck the knife into the holster that came with it, and got ready to dive into the depths of the ocean.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took me a while to think this one up. i have put breaks between every person talking as it is hard for me to show who is talking if it is all on the same line. R&R, ill have the next chapter out soon, hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

ok. i'm bored so i'm making another chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As i stretched, my arms out to the sides, and reached for my toes to loosen up, rikku came over.

"Here." she said, handing me a flat square thing.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"You do know how to use it right?" she asked me.

"Not really." I replied.

"Press the red button on the side." She said.

I looked. sure enough, there was a small red button on the side, a little indented into the panel. I pushed it using the tip of my knife. The plate thing began glowing. looking closely at it, I recognized what it was. A sphere grid. It began vibrating, and the plate turned

into a small cube. The word "Jason" floated next to a brightly glowing node, while most of the other nodes were grayed out.

"Its worked completely by touch." rikku explained. "See those nodes? Put one of these spheres into one and you will learn that ability. if it's a power node, insert a power sphere to gain the effects and so on, so forth." she said, handing me several spheres.

I looked at the grid for a moment, and then touched one of the brightly glowing ability nodes. According to the grid, the skills I knew were, cure, cheer, steal, mug, use, entrust, bribe, fire, water, blizzard, thunder, and life. my place on the grid was actually very close to full

life, not one away, but about sixteen by my count. My total mp was about 300, and my hp was around 500. Not bad for a starter. however, the thing that really caught my eye, was the luck stat. now i had always considered myself to be exeedingly lucky,

sometimes finding money after I took a bad fall off a bike, but this was amazing. according to the grid, my luck was almost at 800.

"Woah," commented rikku. "that can't be right. NO one is that lucky."

"We'll see now won't we?" I said, allowing myself a small grin.

"Yes we will!" said Rikku, returning to her optimistic spirit. "You ready?"

"Yup." I said. Let's go.

Rikku, Tidus, and I all dove overboard in different ways. Tidus jumped up on the rail, flipped a thumbs up and dove in. Rikku did some sort of a swan dive, and I tried to do a flip over the rail, but ended up belly flopping hard into the water. I wanted to cry out, but

held it in, due to taking a lot worse before. All three of us followed the anchor chain going down towards some ruins. Tidus encountered some piranhas, which i took great joy in stealing the grenades off them and then stabbing them in the head. reaching the

bottom, a small control panel sat there. Tidus began pounding on it with his fists, and, remarkably, it started up, and opened a door. we swam into it, and encountered several piranhas where Rikku and I simply stole a grenades from them and threw them, blowing

all of them up. However, i stockpiled many grenades due to there uses, and we swam into the next large chamber. something hung from the ceiling, and Tidus swam up to it and began pounding on it, and, once again, it worked. Always seemed to be true with

machines. All of us, swam back to the other chamber, and out of nowhere, Tros appeared. We all instantly drew our weapons. Tidus swam over and slashed Tros in the face. Rikku got smart and threw a grenade, but before i could get an attack in, it swam to the

other side of the room. No matter what we did to reach it, it stayed opposite us, so Tidus and Rikku took the opportunity to rest. I used cheer to cure on myself to get more back, and tried to signal the pincer attack. however, before i could, Tros used his nautalus

charge attack, draining me of much of the energy our little party had just gotten back. At this point, Tidus got pissed off and used spiral cut on Tros, while Rikku threw another grenade. I swam up unnoticed and managed to stab Tros in an eye. Tros then swam

around again to attempt another nautalus charge, but Tidus was having none of that. He signaled for me to go over, Rikku to go left, and him to go right. It worked, when Tros saw it was surrounded, it tried to swim up, only to find that it was trapped there too.

Tros then decided to smack me with one of it's tentacles. Bad Idea. Though the hit flung me into a wall, after I recovered I cut a hole in Tros's head, chucked in a grenade, and healed over the hole so it wouldn't float out, and Tros's head exploded. Tros faded away

into pyreflies. I looked back at the spot i had hit the wall and stared. there was a crater in the wall, but The thing that caught my eye was a spike in the wall next to the crater, and on the floor next to it, a bag of gil. I swam over and grabbed the bag. Rikku's jaw fell

open. we managed to return to the ship quite safely and as soon as we got up, Rikku's first words were,

"You are the luckiest guy in the world!!!!!"

Tidus and I remained on the exterior of the ship, and Tidus was again being annoying about how hungry he was, when rikku came out and tossed a tray to him, and a tray to me. Spagetti, mmm. While tidus ate his quick and choked, i ate slower, though not by

much, and avoided choking. Now that my stomach was full, I drifted off into a dreamy rest. Just as i was having a great dream about flying high in the sky in a plane, i was brutally jarred around and out of my sleep. Waves came over the ship, slamming me into a

crane, but Tidus was not so lucky. He fell into the swirling whirlpool that appeared out of nowhere. As i tried to get up, the whirlpool disappeared, but ANOTHER huge wave came out of nowhere and smacked into me. i was too low for the guardrail to stop me, and i

too plunged into the ocean. No whirlpool sucked me up, but I was swept away from the ship by an amazingly strong undertow, which I guessed was caused by Sin. I tumbled through the water and smacked into a few fiends that were swimming around. the last one

was a very hard one, I couldn't tell what it was, but I hit my head on it and blacked out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R please unless you want a full chapter dedicated to more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Right. Sorry bout the wait, but I was updating my other fic.

For future reference; _"Quotes like this are thoughts"_

"Quotes like this mean spoken in english"

'Quotes like this mean spoken in al bhed'

This is in effect from here forward.

Ty hope you enjoy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was that my head was throbbing. The next thing that I noticed, was that I was in the water just off Besaid, and the third thing was that Tidus wasn't there.

_"Must've gotten here before me." _I thought. _"I should head for the village. Maybe he's there."_

I swam to the shore and dragged myself out of the water. Dragged, because I was still disoriented and groggy from my throbbing head, and because I had been at least a football field away from shore at first.

"Oh man... my head is killing me..." I said to no one in particular.

"Yo!" I heard. "What happened man? You look beat."

I turned to see Wakka running up. I realized I was panting a little bit.

"I just (deep breath) just swam from (DB) at least 100 yards out (shallow breath) to shore." I finished.

"You look tired man. Here, come back to the village with me. We'll talk more after you get some sleep eh?" Said Wakka.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

I didn't even really pay attention to where Wakka was taking me, but it's not like I didn't know the place like the back of my hand right? In fact, I was so out of it, that I didn't even notice Wakka pull out his blitzball and get into a fighting stance until I ran into him.

"Hey! You any good at fighting? If not then stand back."

I simply pulled my knife from the holster which I had positioned on the top part of my ribs on the left side under the armpit. (Think Turok for the Xbox 360.)

This must have ben enough for Wakka, as he threw his blitzball at the fiend which stumbled back. I recognized it now as a Dingo. I got my knife up and threw it, stabbing the dingo right between the eyes. It burst into pyreflies and dissipated. I retrieved my knife,

casting a small cure spell on myself to regain some lost strength. I felt a little better. We managed to make it back to the village with minimal trouble. Wakka took me over to the crusaders lodge and set me up with a bed. I sank into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to voices just outside the tent. It sounded like wakka, but it was difficult to tell. I sank back to sleep.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I felt like new again. I went outside. Wakka was already up and about, and saw me.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! I want to talk to you."

He led me to his house. It is his house right?

"I got a couple questions for ya." he said. "First one. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, now tell me. I haven't seen you around in town before. Where you from?"

"I don't know." I said. mostly because he would have never heard of Texas, and I didn't want to appear crazier than Tidus.

"How can you..." he was cut off by Datto barging in.

"Cap'n Wakka! We are ready to train!" He practically screamed.

"Good." Wakka said. "Get to it. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes cap'n!" datto proudly stated.

"Now where was I?" Wakka said.

"You were just telling me about how well I fought the other day." I said on a whim. It worked.

"Oh yeah." Wakka said. "You fought that fiend like a pro! You're the best fighter with a knife I've seen in years."

"Have you seen a kid with blond hair anywhere around?" I asked.

"No, no one on this island has blond hair." He stated. "Why? He a friend of yours?"

"Acquaintance."

"I'll keep an eye out." He said.

He thought hard for a moment.

"I could've sworn I was gonna ask you something... Oh yeah. How can you not remember where you're from?"

"Oh... That... Last thing I remember, my acquaintance fell into some huge whirlpool created by sin. Then, I fell into the water and got knocked out."

"Sin?!?!? That explains it. Sin's..." He started.

"Toxin, yeah I know." I finished.

"Wait... How did you know that if you were infected by the toxin??" He asked suspiciously.

"I... guess it only affected a few long time ago memories. I might be possibly partially immune or something." I said quickly.

He continued looking at me for the longest time, studying my eyes and body movements. He was seeing if I was lying. He may be gullible, but by no means was he stupid. Usually I'm a terrible liar. If they look at me too long, I look away or smile for some reason. I

managed however to avoid doing both, looking as deathly serious as possible, looking him straight in the eye.

Finally, right when my facade was about to break, Wakka said, "Ok. I believe you. I gotta get going. There is a food store over there and a clothing store next door if you need anything." He started to walk off.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Your name is wakka right?" I said. "How long was I out?" I added, noticing my extreme hunger.

He smiled. "You that hungry eh? Yes, I'm wakka, and you've been out for about three days." He hurried off.

My jaw had dropped. Three days?!? No wonder I was so hungry! I got up and walked over to get a bite. They had some pretty good stuff, but I didn't know what it was called. Once I finished, I went over to the clothing store to get some new duds. God knows I

needed them. My pants were tattered, my shirt was shredded, and my shoes and socks were ruined from the water. I went in and browsed around a bit. I saw some nice black fingerless gloves, so I decided to get them. I bought some shorts because it was hot, not

cold, but still bought some new pants for later when it did get cold. Both of them had plenty of pockets. I got some light grippy shoes, a cool looking shirt, and a jacket. On the way out, one other thing caught my eye. It was a sleek black pilots hat with goggles. It did

look pretty cool, and I was pretty sure no one else was ever going to buy it, so I did. I went into the bathroom, and changed into my new duds. Looking in the mirror, I looked pretty good wearing any combination of the clothes. I had bought some pretty good stuff.

It was all light, and easy to move in, so I would not be hindered while fighting. Just as I walked out, Looking good, a random blitzball came falling from the sky and smacked me in the head. I caught it and looked up. No, It wasn't raining blitzballs so...

_"Tidus! It took him three days to get here?" _I thought. I dropped the blitzball and started running towards the beach.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

yearrrrgh! writers block sucks.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sprinted down the trail towards the beach, slicing a condor nearly in half as I ran by. Sheathing the knife, I stomped on a water flan and continued my high speed run. Upon reaching the miniature rock formation leading to the beach, I simply jumped down and rolled

off the impact, keeping the momentum going. I reached the beach to see Tidus talking to Wakka. They didn't see me yet, so I decided to have a little fun. I climbed up into a little niche in the rocks where I wouldn't be seen. As soon as Wakka and Tidus passed by, I

climbed down and followed them to the lagoon. After Wakka pushed Tidus into the water, I snuck up behind him. While he was still chuckling, I pushed him off and said, "Boo!" After a second or so of sputtering, he finally glared up, not recognizing me leaning casually

against the rock in my new duds.

"Gotcha." I said, smiling.

Wakka finally realized who I was, and bit his lower lip, as if he wasn't sure whether to be angry at being snuck up on, laughing at the push, or commenting about the new clothes. Tidus was still completely oblivious to my presence. I held up a single finger, pulled out

my re-breather, which had somehow not been lost in the tumbling around in the water, and dove in.

"What is that?" Wakka said when I came back up, pointing at the re-breather.

"It's a uh.." I trailed off, remembering wakka's extreme dislike for machines.

"A machina?" He said, His eyes narrowing a bit.

"Uh no!" I replied. "It's a um... enchanted... breathing device! I can't really hold my breath that long so... "

"Oh." Wakka said.

At this point, Tidus came swimming back, apparently wondering what the holdup was. Upon seeing me, his gaze seemed confused for a moment, then surprised upon recognition.

"You!!!" He said. I recalled not having told him my name.

"It's Jason." I said. "Remember it."

"Right..." Tidus said.

A bunch of piranhas decided to show themselves at this point, which we quickly destroyed. Swimming to the other side of the lagoon, Wakka and tidus had a short conversation, but I just climbed out. About a minute later, The duo emerged.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" I said.

"Hey we didn't take that long!" Tidus said.

We made our way down the path towards the village, having a brief chat with the two crusaders. Upon reaching the village, Wakka stopped us both, to teach us the prayer thing. Copying wakka, I managed to do it, as did Tidus.

"I'm gonna chill out here." I said.

Tidus nodded and went ahead into the temple. I walked around to a ruined hut and opened the treasure chests there, receiving around four hundred gil, a hi-potion, and two regular potions. I then returned to Wakka's hut and sat down. Tidus returned shortly and laid

down to take a nap. Not five seconds later, he was asleep.

_"He sure sleeps fast."_ I thought.

About a minute later, a priest came into the hut and guided Wakka to the temple. I followed behind discreetly. They were talking, but I couldn't understand them for a bit.

"She still hasn't come out yet." the priest said.

"Who?" I said, faking ignorance.

"Summoner Yuna." was Wakka's reply.

"You should go help her." I said.

"Can't." Wakka said.

I got fed up with this.

"Why not? Someone needs to take action!" I exclaimed.

"Only summoners and their guardians are allowed in!" the priest said.

"Bull!" I said, startling the priest. "How would you know if something happened? You wouldn't! I'm going!"

"Woah calm down man!" Wakka said.

"No." I said. "Wait for Tidus. He should come soon." I said

I walked up to the door, and pushed it open, proceeding into the cloister of trials.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R


	9. Chapter 9 Edited

Blargh... I've been busy lately... lots of things on my hands... but anyway, I finally wrote out this chapter. Hope you like it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared into the room. It was quite empty just like I remembered it. I took two steps in before realizing that I never was good at puzzles.

_"Damn it." _I thought.

So I looked around again. I knew how to do the first part, that was easy. Touch the glyph riiight... here! Now go touch the glyph that appeared! I walked down the stairs and took the glyph sphere from the slot. Then I walked down the other set of stairs to the door

and put the sphere there. I then decided to take the sphere along... just in case.

_"Why couldn't Tidus do this?" _I wondered as I slid the sphere into my pocket.

About halfway down the hall, I noticed something I had never seen before. A sphere slot in the wall. Seeing no other spheres around, I went ahead and put my glyph sphere in. The wall rumbled and shook, before opening into a small chamber. Upon entering, I

recognized a destruction sphere. I never had figured out what these were supposed to do, but I took it anyway, sliding it into my pocket. I walked the rest of the way down the hallway and made a right, walked to the end and made another right to come to a blank

wall.

_"Odd."_ I thought.

I went back and noticed a pedestal on a wall. I put the destruction sphere in by the wild chance that it might do something. Nothing happened. Groaning, I took it out and turned around to go see if I missed something and finally noticed the letters on the wall.

_"Stupid stupid stupid... how could I miss that?" _I thought.

I walked over and touched the letters. They dissolved and revealed another glyph. I touched that also. The wall raised, revealing a room filled with lines of light. I walked in and followed the lines to a single point, the Besaid sphere. I took that and went back out into

the hall. Upon putting the besaid sphere into the pedestal, the wall began glowing and disappeared, revealing yet another room. It looked like the end of the trials to me, but I still had that one sphere, the destruction sphere. I decided to find out what it did.

_"Where is a place it might go?" _I thought. After a minute, realization struck me, and I turned around to the besaid sphere room. The lines of light were gone now, but the sphere holder was still there. I walked over and put the destruction sphere in, half expecting it to

do nothing, when a single light line lit up and I heard an explosion. Running out of the room, everything still seemed to be fine. Ignoring the end of the trial for now, I re-examined the whole downstairs area until I came back to the blank wall, except it wasn't

blank anymore, or rather, a hole had been blown in it, revealing a treasure chest. Excited, I walked over and opened it slowly and found the rod of wisdom. I backtracked and went back to the pedestal and heard the sound of a door opening. Quickly, I pushed

the pedestal into the room until it sank into the floor. The wall re-appeared behind me, and the ground changed to look like a rug. All of a sudden, the ground lurched and I was thrown off balance.

_"Oh yeah... the elevator..." _I thought.

I rode it down into the room below. Upon reaching the bottom, I stuck my back to the wall, sidled over to the doorway, and peeked in. I recognized Lulu and Kimahri standing just outside the door to the chamber. I slipped silently into the area and hid behind a statue,

waiting for Wakka and Tidus. I was amazed at how quiet it was in here. So quiet, in fact, that I didn't realize that Tidus and Wakka had shown up until I heard them talking with Lulu.

"I wonder where that kid went." I heard Wakka say.

"Kid? what kid?" Lulu asked.

"That guy I picked up a few days ago. He got angry and rushed in here." explained Wakka

"You mean like him?" Lulu whispered, pointing to an oblivious Tidus.

"Umm... yeah." Wakka said.

I peeked around the statue, and immediately hid again. They were not but two feet away!!!

All of a sudden, a loud _THUNK! _issued from the door, before it slid upwards, revealing Yuna in all her splendor. She took one step, two, before falling. Tidus made a move to catch her, but Kimahri was faster and immediately did so, setting her back on her feet.

"I've done it! I've become a summoner!" Yuna exclaimed after regaining her composure.

After a minute or so, the whole group just up and left. Walked to the elevator and went out. After I guessed it had gone up, I made my way over to it, and seeing it down again, went up myself.

**One boring walk out of the Cloister of Trials later...**

I peeked out the door. Nobody was there, so I went out. I walked casually over to the circle of people surrounding Yuna. I couldn't really see much, all things considered, but I did see Valefor come flying out of the sky, and felt the ground shake a little from it's landing.

After Yuna dismissed the Aeon, the crowd began to disperse a little bit. I decided to go on a little fiend hunting expedition by myself to help ease my boredom.

Not five seconds after I exited the village, One Dingo, and one Condor attacked me. I ran over and punched the dingo in the face, before pulling out my knife and cutting it across the top of it's head, just barely missing the stab. The crazy condor snuck up on me,

pecking me on the head, and while I was distracted, the dingo came up and bit down on my arm. After punching it in the face again, I kicked it in the ribs, forcing it back, before JUST barely dodging another pecking assault from the condor. They both retreated a bit,

and I threw one of the grenades I had stolen from a piranha, injuring both of them badly. Before they could recover, I slashed the condor's neck, and it exploded into pyreflies. The dingo attempted to bite me again, but I punched it in the face a third time, which proved

to be just too much for it to handle. It burst into pyreflies as well. I drank a quick potion, and watched my wounds heal themselves.

It was dark now, so I headed back to the village. Walking over to Wakka, he said,

"Where were you?"

"What? You didn't see me? I was right behind you the whole time!" I responded.

"You little sneak!" he laughed. "Anyway, you look beat."

"Yeah." I said.

"Going to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You can sleep in the crusader's lodge just over there." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay then... See you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I headed over to the crusader's lodge and laid down in one of the many beds there. Within a few seconds I was asleep.

**TIMESKIP...**

"I HATE YOU!" came a loud outburst.

Startled, I woke up. Still groggy, I looked over to see Tidus sitting up in bed, glaring at nothing. It was still dark outside. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I succeeded, and didn't wake up again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R


End file.
